bittersweethappinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Illeana Wyatt's Powers
Witch Powers *'Aerokinesis'- '''The elemental ability to control and manipulate wind. *'Agility'''-''' The ability to lighten one's body and make him more agile. *'''Astral Premonition - The ability to astral project into your premonition. *'Astral Projection' - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. *'Atmokinesis' - The ability to control and manipulate all ''various aspects of the weather at will. *''Augmentation''- The ability to enhance other's abilities. *'Calling''- The ability to telekinetically "call" an object into one's hand. *'''Catoptromancy - The ability to see people or places through mirrors. *'Chronokinesis' - The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Clairaudience' - The psychic ability to hear what people that are far away are saying using only your mind. *'Conjuration' - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Crushing' - The power to surround an object with a force that ultimately squashes it. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to create and/or manipulate ice. *'Deflection' - The ability to deflect the active powers of others. *''''Divination'- The practice of predicting the future. *'''Electrokinesis - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. *'Empathy' – The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them.An Empath can copy others' powers,too. *'Enchanting' - The ability bestow magical powers on an object or an individual. *'Enhanced Intuition' - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychich powers such as Precognition. *'Enhanced Senses' - The ability to all one's senses be extremely advanced. *'''Fading'- An energy-based form of teleportation. *'Flight '- An advanced form of Levitation.It allows the user to fly high and control the direction they go to. *'''Geokinesis - The ability to control earth. *'High Resistance' - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. *'Hydrokinesis –' The ability to create and manipulate water. *'Hyper Speed' - The ability to run extremely fast. *'Immortality' - The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. *'Immunity' - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers. *'Invincibility' - Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. *'Invisibility' - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. *'Levitation' - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Liquification' - The ability to change into water momentarily. *'Luring' - The ability to tempt and pesuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding. *'Mediumship'- '''The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. *'Molecular Acceleration''' - The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. *'''Molecular Combustion'- The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. *'''Molecular Deceleration - The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. *'Molecular Dispersion' - The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. *'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. *'Molecular Inhibition' - The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. *'Nature Enhancement' - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants. *'Necrokinesis' - The ability to cause instant death. *'Pathokinesis'-''' The ability to absorb a person's negative emotions and channel them back into the target for killing him. *'''Potion Making - The ability to use special ingredients to make magical potions. *'Premonition' - The ability to recieve a vision about the future of an object or person by touching them. *'Projection' - The ability to project a desire to reality *'Projective Invisibility' - The ability to make others and objects invisible. *'Projective Levitation' - The ability to levitate other people and objects. *'Psychic Echo' - Connected to the power of Premonition, a Psychic Echo is where a person who foresees an event is psychically connected to another person and experiences the same physical trauma inflicted upon the other person. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis. *'Pyrokinesis' - An elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire. Similar to pyrokinesis is the ability to throw fireballs. *'Reality Warping' - The ability to manipulate reality according to your desires. *'Regeneration'- 'Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong a being is *'Retrocognition - The ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition. *'Scrying'- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to find a lost object or person. *'Sonic Scream'- '''The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive. *'Spell Casting'- The magical ability to cast spells. *'Super Strength'- The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. *'''Technopathy - The ability to control technology. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects and individuals using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. *'Telematerialization' - The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. *'Telepathy' - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to freeze the flow of time itself. *'Thermokinesis' - The ability to manipulate temperature. *'Water Teleportation' - A form of teleportation in which the user before teleporting is turned to water. Demonic Powers *'Adjusting' - The ability to resist Molecular Powers. *'Apportation' - The ability to teleport objects or people through space. *'Banishing' - The ability to cast one out and forbid them from returning. *'Energy Balls' - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Fire Balls' - The ability to generate balls of fire. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Shimmering' - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", mostly used by demons. Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport a being with the use of orbs. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *'Healing:' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find their charges. *'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *'Omnilingualism': 'The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges *'Telekinetic Orbing'''- '''The ability to orb things to you or your target.